A rectangle is $7$ units long. The rectangle is also $3$ units wide. What is its area?
$7\text{ }$ $3\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 units. The width is 3 units. Thus the area is $7\times3$ square units. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 3 = 21 $ We can also count 21 square units.